villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Mean Green Mother From Outer Space
Mean Green Mother From Outer Space is a song from the horror-comedy musical film Little Shop of Horrors. It is sung by Audrey II as Seymour Krelborn confronts the monster in the flower shop and it reveals its' true origins and intentions. The song is performed by Audrey's voice actor, Levi Stubbs. Lyrics Better wait a minute Ya better hold the phone Ya better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, son You got a lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all! Ya don't know what you're messin' with You got no idea Ya don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with But I'm gonna tell you now! Get this straight! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space And I'm bad! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space And it looks like you've been had! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space So get off my back 'N get out my face 'Cause I'm mean and green And I am bad! Wanna save your skin, boy? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!) You better step aside Better take a tip, boy Want some good advice? Ya better take it easy 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice! Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did! Ya don't know what you're lookin' at But that's tough titty, kid! The lion don't sleep tonight And if you pull his tail, he roars! Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space And I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother A real disgrace And you've got me fightn' mad! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space Gonna trash your ass! Gonna rock this place! I'm mean and green And I am bad You know I don't come from no Black Lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon! You can keep the thing Keep the it Keep the creature They don't mean sh*t! I got garden style Major moves I got the stuff And I think that proves You better move it out! Nature calls! You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls! Here it comes! I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space And I'm bad! I'm just a mean green mother A real hard case You can't beat this trouble, man I'm just a mean green mother, from outer space So just give it up It's all over, ace I'm mean and green (Mean green mother from outer space) I'm mean and green (Mean green mother from outer space) I'm mean and green (Mean green mother from outer space) And I... Am... Bad! Other Appearances *A clean version song is featured on the album Little Shop of Horrors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). *The soundtrack version of the song is featured in the Six Flags show, "Love at First Fright", a Halloween show that performs every October, where it is sung by Frankenstein. *The British TV Series Emu's Wide World covered the song. Gallery Images mean.jpg green.jpg audreyiipods.jpg Audrey2.jpg Videos Official Little Shop Of Horrors - Mean Green Mother From Outer Space Little Shop of Horrors (1986) - "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" HD Mean Green Mother From Outerspace Lyircs Mean Green Mother from Outer Space - Levi Stubs - 59th Annual Academy Awards Covers Grotbags Mean Green Mother from Outer Space Levi Stubbs Mean Green Mother From Outer Space 8 Bit Screamix Trivia *Mean Green Mother From Outer Space is the only song made specifically for the film, and not adapted from the musical. **It was also the first song with profanity to be nominated for an Academy Award. Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs